


南屏晚钟

by Isshiki_satoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isshiki_satoshi/pseuds/Isshiki_satoshi
Kudos: 3





	南屏晚钟

李知勋在空旷的校园里漫无目的的走着，许是新校区才落成，树植并不茂盛，稀稀疏疏的光秃着林立在两边，草地倒是精心修剪的齐整，和蓝天相接，晴朗日光下绿的漂亮，目之所及的教学楼都是干净的白色，校园规划到位，环境很是优越。H市温度很高，空气闷热潮湿，没有风，室外气体仿佛无法流通，纠葛着在一起如同特殊介质让人不舒服，闷着汗无法排出。  
最炎热的盛夏时节。

因为放了暑假校园里不见什么人，路上碰到的也大多是这次参加比赛的学生，有人认出李知勋，礼貌的点头示意说李老师好。

S市和H市距离不怎么远，李知勋收到邀请的时候还没放假，想着暑假也没有事做，不如干脆应下来，倒也不算是什么麻烦的事情。比赛是有分量的国家级比赛，决赛在H市音乐学院，赛程只有四天，加上开幕式闭幕式和赛前评审会议拢共一周，李知勋谢绝了主办方在学院国际交流中心的住宿安排，自己在附近找了民宿住在学校附近的小商业街上。李知勋有些抗拒一个人在陌生的地方，小商区人固然多，但也因此多了烟火气，让他觉得安心不少。

这些年在学校执教，属于自己的时间很多，但李知勋几乎一直泡在工作室，属于自己的、令其他朋友们艳羡的寒暑假也这样呆着，没有其他事情，亦没有外出活动。李知勋倒不觉得这样有什么问题，也没有觉得枯燥，因为是喜欢所以才这么做的，他享受自己长时间浸泡在创作里，所以自然年纪轻轻也有了自己的代表作，业界名气也持续上涨，他觉得很好。这样长时间的姑且算是“出差”的行程对他而言是极其罕见的，更别说是一个人。  
但是他需要一个人，近些日子他总是在想自己是否需要对自己和全圆佑的关系进行一些整理，在家里目之所及都是两人一起过的痕迹，李知勋觉得无法静下心来思考，不如到陌生的，没有全圆佑的地方试试。

H音校园很大，却不是四四方方的走向，背靠山势设计成有弧度的长条形的校区，东面是鳞次栉比的教学楼，没有建造成常规的方形，而是错落有致的分别连接，李知勋在里面迷了路。因为四下无人，他有些慌乱，不做声兀自的向前走，绕过一间又一间通明的琴房，拿着手机导航翻来覆去的看蓝色的箭头无规律的左摇右晃终于放弃，决定按着感觉走。  
李知勋在教学楼间绕了近一个小时，终于看到环形的图书馆和人工湖，不知为何一滴眼泪叭的掉在被晒得发烫的地面流下淡淡的圆形水痕，然后缓缓消失，走出来了，李知勋觉得自己一个人对陌生环境的抗拒又减少了一分，被困时除了茫然无措竟然更多的是满腹委屈，仿佛是随着消失的眼泪一同被蒸发。

晚上回到民宿放下参会资料，李知勋决定不点外卖而是出门吃饭，这样的决定对李知勋来说太少见，但他这次出门本来也是抱着想要让自己有所改变的心情。  
步行街吃饭的地方很多，在H市大学城中心位置，即便是暑期也依旧有很多学生，很是热闹，李知勋穿着拖鞋T恤混迹其中竟然也并不违和，随便找了馆子打发了晚饭，离开时反而在买饮料上犯了难，突发奇想的放弃了可乐想要选择奶茶，但因为港式和台式进入选择障碍模式，对这两样分别都有印象，大福冰室和一点点只隔了一家便利店，要怎么选呢？港式丝袜发苦发涩但是醇厚，台式加料丰富但是口感会更甜，几经思索，李知勋转向阿福冰室买了加冰的丝袜奶茶，冰爽醇香奶茶入喉，李知勋觉得自己做了正确的选择，也正是因为没有加料，反而让茶叶的味道更加突出。  
但回去后奶茶里的咖啡因作祟让李知勋难以入眠，想写点东西却又觉得灵感像丝缕难抓的烟痕，无法集中精神。手机里几条消息孤零零的列些，李知勋扫了几眼摁出几个字就不再理会，躺着玩手游，不知道几点沉沉的睡过去。

早上定了闹钟起来打车去参加比赛评审，通俗音乐组答辩相对简单，时间用的不多，下午三点过半当天安排的几组作品就答辩结束了，老师们自然也就无事可做的自由活动，李知勋倒不想那么快回去，随便动手搜了搜，发现不远外就是美术学院，打算自己再去走走。李知勋发现只要踏出第一步，后面就会容易很多，从做了独自来H市的决定，他越来越能接受独自去陌生的地方。

和H音的现代优雅不同的是，美院设计充斥着自由的艺术感，灰木色的不规则的墙体爬满荫绿的藤叶，篮球场墙周满布各形各异的涂鸦，校园有些年头，笔挺的绿树成荫的串起绿色的屏障，把教学楼掩在其中。  
李知勋没有目的的闲逛，在教学楼下的自动贩卖机里买了可乐，顺着教学楼靠墙的阴凉处一直往前，突然听到模糊的音乐。  
他沿着声音传来的方向寻过去，音乐逐渐清晰，再往里走看到教学楼的玻璃侧门，旁边停着几辆自行车，门半开着，门侧贴着褐色的门牌“雕塑系”，教室里几个男生穿着背心和T恤聚在一起，桌子边上放着蓝牙音箱，流出与视觉效果截然不同的音乐声来。

“… …  
我匆匆地走入森林中  
森林它一丛丛  
我看不到他的行踪  
只听到那南屏钟  
南屏晚钟  
随风飘送  
它好象是敲呀敲在我心坎中  
……”

是费玉清版的《南屏晚钟》。

真好听，李知勋默默站着听着老旧干净的歌声和悠扬的旋律，不自觉的就陷入自己的世界，教室里好像有人看到李知勋，过来拉开门问有什么事情，李知勋的社交恐惧立刻又开始发作，尴尬的解释自己是游客随便看看，年轻的男孩咧着嘴笑笑说暑假学生都离校了没什么可看的，李知勋慌忙的说着抱歉快步离去，背后歌声逐渐消失。

李知勋沉默的穿行在造型别致的美院教学楼间，看到小片的向日葵和成束的木槿花，一只猫懒懒的靠在门廊边上，睡得正香。李知勋小心的走过去，悄悄的伸出手去抚摸猫咪的脑袋，那猫感觉到人的抚摸，睁开狭长的眼睛，抖了抖耳朵，长长的打了个哈欠，“喵”的叫了一声。  
李知勋想起有次全圆佑从工作室接自己回家，在楼下看到了一只小猫，全圆佑很喜欢猫，蹲着逗弄了很久，拿着手机咔咔咔的拍照停留了好一会儿，李知勋等得有点不耐烦自顾自的就走掉了，全圆佑只能立刻起身跟上，许是连想把猫咪带回家养的想法都没有说出来。李知勋此时一个人回忆时才默默想起自己和全圆佑相处的细枝末节，温柔埋在细微里，不是不存在，而且没有被发现。

李知勋突然发现自己很想全圆佑，拿出手机发现距离六点下班还有不到半小时，默默的打消打电话的念头，继续去骚扰那只猫，又靠近拍了照片，发给全圆佑，不知道该说些什么，又生硬的发了一个“猫”字。所以全圆佑收到的信息是一张怼着猫咪正脸的照片，光线太强猫咪眼睛眯成一条线，下巴尖尖的很丑，底下是单独发来的“猫”字。

不到一分钟，全圆佑就发来了蹦蹦跳跳的表情包，后面跟着句子，“宝贝知勋今天去哪里了？怎么会有猫？”  
“象山这边的美术学院，”李知勋摁着手机抬头看看，继续打字“在二教门口”。不知道为什么甚至说了详细的位置，然后全圆佑又回了猫咪打转的表情包，“马上下班，等下和你视频。”  
“好”，李知勋蹲在原地点头同意。

和全圆佑在一起已经快五年了，早就进入了普通男女该谈婚论嫁的时候，两人同居也已经有四年，感情稳定，却也平淡，近趋到无聊。李知勋笃信自己对全圆佑的感情，也心知肚明对方对自己的心意，双向的红心该是这样的吗？如果说激情散去余留温情，但自己却时常感到难以言说的焦虑，形容不来。  
李知勋不怎么出门，全圆佑亦然，做技术性的开发工作本来也没有什么出远门的机会，做到开发组组长，加班也变得少之又少，两人除了工作时间几乎都在一起，共同的朋友很多，社交也几乎并行，倒不是不会产生矛盾，只是生活里的琐碎小事引发的争端口角也掀不起什么风浪，两三日就像无事发生过。做爱频率也很稳定，两人都不算是性欲很强的人，这方面其实也极其和谐，那么是为什么，李知勋想不明白，反复回忆自己和全圆佑的恋爱经历，李知勋得出的并不算确凿的结果是觉得因为自己太过依赖他了。  
自己和全圆佑能维持不见面的时间最多有多久呢？今天以前，最长是过年期间，两人分别回家，从除夕到初三，三天而已。算上这次的话，到今天结束，会有五天。  
原来自己也不是真的离不开他，李知勋有点骄傲的想，但是因为距离，想他的心情也变得愈发浓烈。

“嗡——”全圆佑发起视频通话，李知勋赶忙接通给全圆佑看地上那只猫，全圆佑走在回家路上笑眯眯的和李知勋聊天。  
“明天我来找你吧？”  
“什么…你要过来H市吗？”  
“是呀，五天了呢，明天周五，我下班高铁过来就四十分钟，知勋来接我吗？”  
“好，”李知勋撅着嘴点点头，按照赛程明天下午就是闭幕式，如果全圆佑明天晚上过来，那后天两人可以一起逛逛然后一起回家，“好呀……”

李知勋接到全圆佑后两人一起吃了晚饭，短途行程全圆佑没带行李，餐后直接回到住的地方。  
门刚掩上李知勋就感到腰部被人箍住，直径被抱到床上，全圆佑从背后舔舐自己的耳廓，顺着脖颈细细密密的留下亲吻，“好想你……”

所以“小别胜新婚”的真实性被又一次验证，全圆佑摁着李知勋在床上动作，空调开到强劲模式也无法消解两人身上的汗滴。  
“……轻……轻一点……圆佑……好深……”李知勋失神的喘息叫喊，对彼此身体无比熟悉的两人每一下都能让对方陷入无上的快感和满足。

陌生的城市，陌生的房间，陌生的床，熟悉的两个人。

李知勋双腿夹着全圆佑的腰搂着他的脖子索吻，满足的呻吟不自觉的挺着身子求欢，全圆佑亦耽于此，抬着李知勋紧实的臀部使力，顶在更深的地方反复研磨，让李知勋喊自己“哥哥”。  
算起来已经有一周没有做过，李知勋颤抖的射出浓稠的精液，浑身发麻抱着全圆佑感受着再一次的欢愉，然后被反复的操弄到干性高潮，最后整个人理智全失，柔若无骨般摊在床上。  
全圆佑搂着李知勋，温柔的亲吻残留泪痕的眼角和嘴唇。

“好想知勋……”全圆佑小声的说着，“是不是很没有出息……分开五天就受不了了……我果然不能没有知勋呢……”

这样吗？  
李知勋睁开眼睛回应全圆佑的亲吻，原来圆佑依赖我和我依赖他是一样的，所以才没有办法分开啊，李知勋美滋滋的想。

“明天想做什么呢？”全圆佑问  
李知勋阖着眼睛回答，“明天想去南屏山净慈寺……”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么……”李知勋心情很好的哼哼，“南屏晚钟，随风飘送，它好像是敲呀敲在我心坎中……”

因为每一天都在一起，都是包含爱与温柔的时间，所以分开的时候想念才会更值得回味，我爱你就如同你爱我，我依赖你就如同你依赖我。


End file.
